TOMODACHI
by miss.twinkel.in.tubbyland
Summary: Nruto dkk kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga .. Apa sesuatu yang berharga itu? HEYY ! Fira kembali lagi .. Baca fic ini ya ..


_halo halo~_

_fira kembali~~_

_yah, fic ini tiba-tiba kepikiran waktu selesai baca fic __**Serpihan Hati**__._

_Makasih~~ atas inspirasinyaa .._

_Yah, tiba-tiba kepikir, dan karna itu juga fira belom mikir akhirnya.._

_Ckckck.._

_Bodohnya kau, fir .. *jitak pala*_

_Cerita ini emang punya pairing utama.._

_Tapi, belum mau fira kasih tau.._

_Ada yang udah tau.?_

_Jawab lewat review ya.._

_Fic ini juga pelampiasan fic SAKURA's MINE ku yang ke apus gara2 komputer sekolah sial itu!! *nendang kompi sekolah*_

_Maaf ya, OOCnya agak parah.._

_Dan ceritanya masih acak-acakan.._

_Happy Reading, Minna.. ^^,_

*****************************************************************

**Tomodachi**

Story by: , Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt, Romance

Rated: T

*****************************************************************

_Entah kapan perasaan ini muncul. Entah kapan perasaan ini ada. Kenapa perasaan ini lebih kuat sekarang. Saat ia sudah tidak ada. Saat ia sudah tidak bisa lagi kusentuh. Semua ini salah. Aku tidak boleh percaya ini._

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Gaara, kamu melamun?" Tanya Ino memecahkan kheningan.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Hm, kamu masih memikirkan _hal itu_?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi Ino hanya mendapatkan jawaban datar dari Gaara.

"Baiklah Gaara, aku juga sedih.. Aku menyesal tidak bisa membantunya saat itu... A--aku.. Hh~ Baiklah! Aku sudah kehabisan kata.. Cepatlah Gaara.. Ayoo!! " teriak Ino antusias sambil menarik Gaara berdiri.

"Aku tidak memikirkan _dia_, Ino. " ujar Gaara sambil melepaskan tangan Ino dari lengannya.

"Hey manusia pasir! Memangnya aku memaksamu menjawab! Aku hanya mengajakmu ke kantor hokage!" ujar Ino gusar.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku." Jawab Gaara lemah.

Ino hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Gaara menyesal, ia tau sahabatnya itu sedang bersedih, sangat.

"_Hh~~ aku tak percaya akan melihat muka sedihmu lagi, Gaara.._" inner Ino sambil menatap Gaara.

"OKE! Sekarang kita ke kantor hokage! AYOOO!!" teriak Ino sambil menarik lengan Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam mengikuti gadis berambut pirang itu.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Hh~ aku tak prcaya akan khilangan dia secepat ini.. Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku.." gumam Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Pandangan yang dingin tanpa ekspresi, tapi tersirat rasa sakit dimata dinginnya itu.

"Kau sedih, Sas?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia malah menatap langit.

"Aku-sangat.. Aku—tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.. Ia sahabat kita kan.." gumam Naruto lagi.

Kali ini suaranya lebih lemah dari yang tadi.

"Diamlah, Naruto." Perintah Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Aku sudah gagal ya, guru?" Tanya Lee sambil menatap gurunya, Gai.

"Tidak, Lee.. Kau sudah berusaha.." jawab Gai sambil menatap Lee.

"Dia berharga.. Sangat berharga. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya.." gumam Lee.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri, Lee.." ujar Gai sambil membuka jendela rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa dia baik?" Tanya Lee.

"Ya, hanya belum sadar.." jawab Gai.

"Syukurlah.. Dan Kiba?"

"Hanya Akamaru yang terluka parah. Kiba hanya patah tulang.." jawab Gai sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah.." ujar Lee, sambil memejamkan matanya.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Hey Akamaru.. Apa itu masih sakit?" Tanya Kiba pada Akamaru yang tidur di ranjang khusus hewan.

"Maaf ya.." ujar Kiba tulus sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu, yah walaupun bukan anjing kecil lagi, Akamaru tetaplah anjing lucu dimata Kiba.

"Aku terus terpikir pada misi yang terakhir kali kita lakukan, Akamaru. Aku memang tidak akrab dengannya.. Tapi aku menyesal tidak bisa melindunginya, jujur saja.. Dia kuat, pintar, dan—baik.." gumam Kiba.

Ya, memang dari tadi ia hanya bergumam karna Akamaru memang sedang tidur.

"Kasihan, dia.." lanjut Kiba sedih.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Unghh.. Sakit.." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Hinata?" Tanya Neji yang dari tadi menunggui Hinata.

"Ya, aku sudah sadar.. Bagaimana semuanya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Baik.." jawab Neji datar.

"Huff~~ Syukurlaahh.. Aku kira kami semua tidak akan selamat.." ujar Hinata dengan ceria, walaupun tidak seceria Ino tadi.

"Ya.." ujar Neji pelan.

"Semua baik, Hinata.." gumam Neji sambil menatap sepupunya yang masih tersenyum.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Hari sudah mulai larut tapi Gaara masih terdiam di depan nisan yang masih terlihat baru. Ia hanya diam. Matanya nanar melihat nama yang tertulis di nisan itu. Nama sahabatnya.

Ya, Naruto juga sahabatnya. Neji juga sahabatnya, Ino juga sahabatnya, Shikamaru juga. Tapi entah seseorang yang namanya tertulis di nisan itu lebih dari sahabat.

Saat ia masih terdiam menatap nisan itu ada yang menepuk bahunya

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau? Sudah larut.." ujar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru datang bersama gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Gaara.

".." Gaara hanya diam.

Shikamaru juga terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Kenalkan, ini Fira.."

Gadis itu masih tersenyum pada Gaara, walaupun tidak diperhatikan. Lalu ia menatap nisan itu sebentar dan menangkupkan tangannya, berdoa.

Gaara terlihat agak terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Gadis ini teman lama teman lama_, dia.._" jelas Shikamaru sambil menatap nisan di depannya seolah menjawab kebingungan Gaara.

Gaara menatap gadis itu sebentar lalu ikut menangkupkan tangannya dan berdoa, Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia baik..Dia akan tenang disana. Jangan menangisinya terus, Gaara.." ujar Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Gaara pelan.

"Aku tidak menangis." Jawab Gaara dingin.

"Gaara, aku dan dia.." kata Shikamaru sambil melirik Fira.

"Datang kesini bersama kakakmu. Ia cemas mencarimu.." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Gaara acuh tak acuh.

"Di danau pinggir pemakaman."

Dengan angkuhnya Gaara pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara apapun pada Shikamaru dan Fira.

Shikamaru menatap nisan itu dan bergumam,

"Huh, dia memang hanya baik padamu. Bahkan tidak padaku, temannya dari kecil. Baiklah aku pamit..", gumam Shikamaru sambil menatap nisan itu.

"Ayo pulang, Fir.." kata Shikamaru sambil melihat Fira yang masih memandangi nisan itu.

"Ayo, sudah malam." Ujar Shika lagi sambil menarik tangan Fira.

"Ya.." jawab Fira seadaanya.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Gaara! Berhenti menganggapku orang lain!! Aku kakakmu!! Kamu tidak bisa seperti ini terus padaku!" teriak Temari marah.

"…" Gaara hanya diam sambil menatap danau di sampingnya.

"Setidaknya kamu bilang padaku kamu akan kemana.. Aku cemas, Gaara.." ujar Temari pelan.

"Baik, kakak." Jawab Gaara patuh sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Baik, kita pu—HEY!! Kamu bilang kakak??" Tanya Temari kaget.

"Ya.. Cepat kita pulang.." jawab Gaara singkat sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Temari bingung.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_(flashback ON)_

"_Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata. Kalian ditugaskan menjalani misi rank B. Misi kalian membawa dokumen ini ke Iwagakure. Serahkan dokumen ini ke Tsucikage_(a/n : pemimpin Negara Iwagakure)_. Dokumen ini berisi surat perdamaian antara Konoha dan Iwa." Perintah hokage, Tunade._

"_Tapi bagaimana kalau kami tidak di izinkan masuk, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sakura._

"_Ini saatnya menguji kecerdasaanmu, bukan?" kata Tsunade._

"_Baiklah, ada keberatan?" Tanya Tsunade kembali serius._

"_Tapi bukankah Negara kita masih bertengkar dengan Negara mereka. Bagaimana jika Tsucikage menjadikan kami sandera?" Tanya Sakura lagi._

"_Saat tiba di gerbang masuknya kalian lepas saja ikat kepala kalian." Jawab Tsunade tenang._

"_Sakura kamu ketuanya sekarang! Baiklah, laksanakan!!" perintah Tsunade._

"_Baik!!" jawab keempat chuunin itu._

_(flashback OFF) _

**XxxxXxxxX**

"HOII!! LEE!!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangganya di dpn muka Lee.

"Eh, Naruto? Sasuke? Hai!!" jawab Lee semangat.

"Wow.. Lihat dirimu!! Penuh luka ya?? Lemah nih!!" ejek Naruto.

"Enak aja! Aku terluka karna meindungi sesuatu yang berharga!!" Lee terus berbicara dengan semangat.

"Memangnya berhasil~~?" cibir Naruto.

"Ya!! Tentu saja!! Kami berhasil!!"

"_Konyol sekali mereka ini.."_ inner Sasuke sambil melihat kedua mahluk aneh yang terus bertengkar dengan ucapan-ucapan gak penting.

"Nyahaa~~ Kami berhasil.. Kami pahlawan Konoha!!" cibir Lee.

"Huh! Sombong!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Ya! Ktua kami kan hebat!! Haha" ujar Lee.

"Kalian ini konyol." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Yang di bilang konyol hanya terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian, "SIAPA YANG KONYOL!!"

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Hey, Hinata.. Kamu sehat??" Tanya Kiba yang baru masuk ruangan Hinata.

"Tentu, Kiba-kun.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana yang lain?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nn.. Baik.." jawab Kiba ragu-ragu.

"Apa saja hal-hal yang aku lewatkan??" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Banyak, Hinata.. Banyaak.." jawab Kiba lesu.

Ia tahu kalau Hinata tahu sahabat barunya telah tiada ia bisa histeris.

Kiba tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Hey, Kiba-kun? Kenapa murung??" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum .

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Huh, kapan terakhir kali kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Tapi kau sudah pergi sekarang.." gumam Sasuke sambil memandang batu nisan di depannya.

"Naruto mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?"

"Kurasa Lee juga sangat menyukaimu.."

"Kau disukai banyak orang ya.."

"Padahal kurasa aku mulai bisa menyukaimu.."

"Tapi kau pergi."

"Kau bisa kembali?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Harusnya kau banyak bersyukur.."

"Tapi mungkin memang kau tidak pintar bersyukur, _Sakura_.."

___**TBC**___

_Tadinya tuh mau buat kalian penasaran siapa yang meninggal.._

_Tapi ternyata fira gak pinter buat orang penasaran ya?_

_Gampang ketebak.._

_Gimana?_

_Ceritanya??_

_Acak-acakan??_

_GYAAAAAAA!!_

_FIRA MUNCUL LAGII!!_

_Hahaha_

_Ya, memang sudah di tetapkan __**disemua fic Fira harus ada ShikaFira**__.._

_Gomen, Kkoi-chaann.. *nyengir*_

_Ya, gak harus jadi pacar sih.._

_Kaya di fic ini aku jadi sepupunya Shika.._

_Yahh.. Slight aja .._

_Numpang exsis.._

_Haha_

_Jgn salah paham ya.._

_Oya tau gak, pairingnya siapa??_

_Tau gak Sakura mati kenapa ??_

_Jawab ya, lewat ripiu .._

_Sampai jumpa di chap2 .._

_^^,_


End file.
